Gods Almighty
by intrestingness
Summary: She leads me towards a warm looking cave that is open and breezy and is one of the most comfortable places I have ever been. She sits down and motions for me to take a seat in front of her on the floor. As soon as I sit down, she starts running her fingers through my hair, getting rid of the knots and leaving a warm tingle in their wake.


So I just found out that I, Opal Clark, am Apollo's daughter.

It's not one of the best wake up calls, but I guess it was better than being woken up by the angry demon monster that arrived minutes later.

I'm guessing you have no clue what I'm talking about. Let me explain.

So, I went to bed on Friday night at about nine, but I didn't fall asleep until about eleven because I was reading this book my mum got me about Greek Mythology.

At about three in the morning I woke up to some guy shaking me. I now know that said 'guy' was actually Apollo, but I didn't know that then and started freaking out thinking he was trying to rob our house.

Thinking back on it now, I realise that if he were trying to rob our house, he wouldn't have woken me up. I'm a smart one, I am; especially when I'm tired.

Anyway, he started urging me to get dressed quickly and after I realised he wasn't going to cause me too much harm, I thought that it might be a good idea because he did sound extremely nervous. I don't hear that very often.

When I was dressed the man grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into my backyard, (well, the backyard at the orphanage I lived at) and towards a chariot that I was pretty sure, wasn't there when I went to bed. The area around the chariot was glowing a faint red and the closer we got, the warmer I felt, even though it was winter.

I was pretty sure that Margie (the orphanage caretaker) would be mad at me for leaving but when I saw the demon monster racing towards us, my worry turned to fear, for my life not for Margie getting angry with me

The man reached the chariot first and he stood there waiting for me. Once I'd made it, he helped me in before getting in himself and off we went.

I was a bit surprised when he didn't need to do anything to make the chariot move, but waking up to some guy telling me to get ready to leave for somewhere unknown and some rabid monster demon thingy charging towards us, it didn't rank that high on the list.

Speaking of the rabid demon monster thingy, it had leapt off the ground, sprouted wings and was heading towards us at full pelt.

The chariot skirted and swerved to try and loose the monster but it was no good. The monster seemed to suspect what we were going to do before it happened.

I saw a bow and a quiver of arrows, which motivated me to grab them and attempt to shot the monster. I'd had a few archery lessons and I was around the worst at it in the group so I had no clue how I was even get close to shooting the monster, let alone killing it.

So, clumsy old me fitted the arrow and quickly lifted the bow and aimed vaguely in the direction of the monster. The arrow made a faint whooshing sound as it left the bow and a rather loud smack as it found a mark. The mark surprisingly happened to be the monster thing.

There was an arrow sticking out of the monsters eye, which disorientated it slightly and allowed the chariot to navigate away from it.

"Great job Opal. Now let me get us out of here!" The guy turned around and we flew off towards the sun. I didn't really pay much attention from then on because of how exhausted I was. So naturally, I fell asleep.

So, now I am currently sitting in a chariot that is parked in a small field with the sun shining in my face. I thought Apollo is God of the Sun. The least he could do would be to make it so that the sun was not glaring at me.

Apollo is sitting across from me. He's not staring at me but I have a sneaking suspicion he was when I wasn't paying attention. Sneaky bastard!

When I woke up on the chariot, Apollo explained who he was and then told me that the thing that was following us was a griffin. I always thought that griffins were good, but Apollo kept saying that they could be but the one that was following us wasn't. I should have been able to figure out what it was but there was too much adrenaline and I was a little panicked so you gotta cut me some slack.

Apparently we are sitting in a guarded field waiting for something. I have no idea what and Apollo won't tell me.

Since Apollo's my father and I don't know him at all, I think this might be the best time to do some investigating. I think it's my right to know all of this stuff.

"Hey dad? Is it alright if I call you that?" I ask him and he looks over and smiles at me.

"Yeah, it's okay." He replies, "I'm guessing that you want to know everything?"

"If that would be okay." I say and lean back in the chair waiting.

He sighs. "It's a long story, but here goes. When you were little, there was a rule that was made that prevented Gods like myself, from seeing their children. It didn't matter if one parent was godly, or both parents where godly, we simply weren't allowed to see them. I had to give you up and it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I found an orphanage that was run by a satyr and she allowed you to come in, knowing that you were a half-god. I-"

"Whoa, you're saying Margie was a satyr? One of those half-goat half-human things?" I interrupted him.

He nods. "As I was saying, I keep watch over you and Margie helped protect you. You were wanted by everyone because of your powers."

"First you're saying that the person who looked after me for most of my life was a satyr and now you're saying I have powers? How has thins been hidden from me?" I have never noticed anything and now it's more than I can imagine.

"Your powers are only visible to those around you but not to yourself. For example, at the moment you are flickering, your image is flickering and I believe that this is because you are scarred or frightened." When he said that I tried to clam my nerves. Don't want to freak anyone else out. "The thing that kept you from seeing is called a Haze. It moves over anything that is magical and exposed to human, or half-god, eyes. Margie also made sure her legs were covered and used the wheelchair to hide her limp." That explained why Margie was in a wheel chair. She never told anyone why and changed the topic whenever anyone asked.

"What are my other powers?" I asked him. He said powers as in more than one, which meant there must be more.

"Unfortunately, that is for me to know and you to find out by yourself. You need to keep you worry inside otherwise you may scare some people, not everyone has been through as many strange things as I have, being a God and all." He explains.

Suddenly there is a bright flash in the sky, almost like a firework and Apollo sits up and turns around.

"That's our cue. Hold on tight Opal. It may get a bit windy." With that said, we shot off into the sky.

When he said it was going to be a bit windy, it was an understatement, by about a mile. By the time the chariot stopped, my hair was a bird's nest and my eyes felt like a desert (really dry and in need of water.)

When Apollo looked back at me, he laughed. This only made me pout more. He looked perfectly fine as if the wind had bent around him. He could have at least done then same for me.

"It's not funny!" I said and jumped up and messed up his hair. This time it was my turn to laugh because he started panicking and trying to fix his hair

"Just like her mother." I hear him mutter. This makes me stop laughing and I look at him.

"Who's my mother?" I ask. If he knew her, why hasn't he told me? He motions for me to get out of the chariot.

"The thing is Opal, your mother, well, she's a Goddess." He says looking nervous. Is it just me or has he been nervous a lot lately. I didn't think Gods got nervous.

"Which one?" I demanded. Why is he keeping it from me?

"You'll find out soon enough. Follow that path until you come to a river and once you get there go right along the side of the river and you'll see her." I look at where he's pointing and see a path that I didn't see before.

"See who?" I ask, but when I turn back Apollo and the chariot are gone. Well, that was nice of him.

I look around and see nothing but the forest at my back and a dry field in front of me

That leaves me no choice, I think to myself. I have to follow the path.

So I turn around and start heading along the path, being careful not to step into any holes or trip on any twigs. When I see the river I turn right and start the long trek uphill.

When I think I've walked for an hour and that I am about to drop with exhaustion, I see a woman in the dress. That must be who Apollo was talking about.

As I get closer, I take in what she's wearing. It looks like a nightgown, a white nightgown. In the middle of the forest? Is she mental? As if she hears my thoughts she laughs.

"Maybe I'm mental, maybe I'm not. What a nice way to meet you Opal." She says and I blush and stumble over nothing.

"Who are you?" I ask. She knows my name and can read my mind. Shouldn't I be a bit worried? She smiles softly at me, which must mean she can see my form flickering.

"Don't worry, young one. You'll find out soon enough." She holds out her hand for me to take, and childish as it seems, I take it and she leads me towards a warm looking cave that is open and breezy and is one of the most comfortable places I have ever been. She sits down and motions for me to take a seat in front of her on the floor. As soon as I sit down, she starts running her fingers through my hair, getting rid of the knots and leaving a warm tingle in their wake.

"So I think you deserve to know who I am." She says softly. "Let me start with the basics, I am you mother."

(First chapter. What do you think? I hope this is better than my other story that I tried to write but everyone hated it so I got rid of it. I there is a poll on my profile for who you think Opal's mother should be. Thanks! :D)


End file.
